Wen Gifford
About Wen Gifford Wendel "Wen" Gifford is the carefree, funny, laid-back guy. Although he has a great personality, he doesn't like the fact that his dad is re-marrying a woman he doesn't like. He also thought that the band should be named "Wen" instead of "Lemonade Mouth". Wen plays the keyboard and is currently Lemonade Mouth's lead keyboard player. "Wen is an early convert to the idea of a band. He is upbeat, enthusiastic, great on keyboard and a fierce rapper. Like Olivia, Wen is having a hard time at home because of his anger over his father's new relationship with a much younger Sydney. It's with Olivia's help that he realizes how fortunate he actually is to have the supportive, loving family that he does." Quotes *"We believe in you, okay? ...I believe in you." *"I guess that counts me out, right? Unless you're looking for a solo career...Which I'd be happy to consider." *(singing) "Making tomorrow's stars today. Making, making...Hmm hm, hmm..." *"We are rash-like, persistant." *"Oh, I got one! Lemme just find it...Wen." *"Yeah, you know, it's like that whole one-name thing, like Bon Jovi." *(to Olivia) "I like when you smile...Sorry! I mean, uh..." *"No, I'm a lover, not a fighter." *"You okay?" (He says this about 5-10 times.) *"No, you're wayyy off. Its an alien pushing a baby carriage." *"Stella said I should come by...Work on some songs with you..." *"Dad, don't you think it's a little weird that your girlfriend's still in college?" How He Got Detention Wen accidentally picked up Sydney's folder full of her photos instead of his with his report. Sydney comes into the room to give it to him and the teacher says "So, you must be Wendall's mother.". Wen, outraged, says "No, she's not my mother! I mean, just look at her! Are you stupid?" Relationships Sydney Gifford Wen doesn't like Sydney because he thinks she is "replacing" his mom. He thinks she is annoying and he doesn't like the fact that all his dad thinks about is her. But in the end, he becomes his dad's best man and starts to like Sydney. Olivia White Wen really likes Olivia, and even gave her a kitten after Nancy died. He seems to understand her problems and stands up for her. He also encourages her to get on stage at the Halloween Bash. Stella Yamada Wen and Stella are friends, but Wen gets mad at her sometimes. Charlie Delgado These two are also really good friends, and they talk a lot. Mo Banjaree Wen doesn't talk to Mo much, but they are friends. Scott Pickett At first, Wen didn't like Scott, since he was in Mudslide Crush. But now, since he joined Lemonade Mouth, they are friends. Ray Beech Wen doesn't like Ray because he was bullying Olivia, and then threatened to hurt them. Gallery *Wen Gifford Gallery *Lemonade Mouth Gallery *Cast Gallery *Stella Yamada Gallery *Olivia White Gallery *Mo Banjaree Gallery *Charlie Delgado Gallery Category:Lemonade Mouth Bandmates Category:Mudslide Crush Bandmates Category:Lemonade Mouth Music Category:Mudslide Crush Music Category:Help Category:Characters Category:Lemonade Mouth Bandmates Category:Main Characters